


A Christmas Party

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry throws a Christmas party in his new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius and Remus looked up at the big stone house standing amongst the park-like grounds. The house was obviously old-wizarding, and the reasons that Harry had bought it were all too obvious. It was private, and it had lots of room for flying. The two things that after the war still seemed closest to Harry's heart. He was twenty- four now, but the war still had such a large impact on his life. He didn't want to be watched, or looked after, he just wanted to be left to be himself.

This being the first Christmas that he had the house, he had decided to invite some close friends over to celebrate with him, and Sirius and Remus had obviously been near the top of the guest list. Today was Christmas Eve, and Harry had told them that tonight was going to be a large party, while tomorrow would be a big dinner with all the trimmings.

They walked to the front door and Sirius rapped on the large door with the knocker shaped like a lion. The knocker then proceeded to have a conversation with them about what a mild winter they were having and the chances of the Montrose Magpies in this year's Quidditch Cup.

The door finally opened, and Harry stood behind it. He looked older, and so much like James that again Sirius's stomach clenched slightly, as it had done every time his godson reminded him of his lost best friend. He shared a look with Remus, and had no doubt that his mate was feeling the same.

`Sirius! Remus! I'm so glad you finally got here.' He hugged both of them with some force, and then motioned them to follow him into his house.

`We would have been here sooner Harry, but your godfather got us lost.'

`We were not lost, we just didn't know where we were for a couple of minutes.'

Remus rolled his eyes, but gave the taller man an affectionate look. He knew Sirius was just trying to annoy him by playing dumb. He hated when he did that.

`Yeah, well, it's not all that easy to find,' Harry said.

They got a small tour of the large house and it's many rooms. The interior was every bit as impressive as the exterior, and it had it's fair share of wizarding quirks which included a lot of talking furniture, including a particularly cheeky chest that Sirius swore wolf whistled at him.

They finally were led upstairs to the room they would be sharing.

`It's one of the nicer rooms in the house,' Harry was saying, watching as Remus examined an old star chart that was in a frame on a wall in the hallway. `I think you guys will like it, it's got a private balcony and even a separate bathroom.'

He took a key out from a pocket in the jacket he wore and opened the door to the room.

It was indeed an impressive room. There was a large bed made of a dark wood in the corner and covered in a bright blue linen that also adorned both the curtains on the windows and the armchairs that stood at the end of the bed. Between two large windows was the small balcony Harry talked of, which overlooked a particularly beautiful part of the grounds.

`Well, I better go and see how everyone else is, most people are already here. Come down and say hi when you're ready, you know all of them.' Harry said this quickly, as if embarrassed, but then before he left them he said quietly, `it's really good to have you guys here.'

After Harry had shut the door, Sirius lay back on the bed, `Merlin, has it really been that long since we saw him?' his voice betrayed the sadness he was obviously feeling.

Remus sat beside him, and started to subconsciously brush his fingers through Sirius's hair. `It's been too long, he's been busy, we've both been busy. It's harder now we don't live under the same roof any more.'

Sirius nodded and then watched as Remus stood up, and started exploring further, his Marauder instincts still strong. He came to a door and softly opened it.

`Sirius, look at this.'

Sirius walked over to the tawny and silver haired wizard was standing, and looked through the doorway. There was a smallish chamber which Harry had referred to as a `separate bathroom' but which was in fact put more accurately, a hot tub, and a rather impressive one at that.

Sirius and Remus shared a rather speculative look, and it was mutually agreed that this feature would have to be investigated further, and as often as possible, while they were staying here.

\----------------------------------------------

It turned out that Harry had invited quite a lot of people to his Christmas gathering. There were the usual suspects like Ron and Hermione, but also many other students and teachers from his time at Hogwarts, some professional Quidditch players he was familiar with and of course, all of the Weasley family, who probably made up the single largest group when the newly added grandchildren were also included.

Sirius and Remus spent a pleasant afternoon catching up with them all, but soon found themselves back in their room getting ready for the night's festivities.

Sirius was back in the small chamber, already dressed entirely in black, that held the hot tub, still eyeing it speculatively. Remus was trying to decide between two shirts, and was about to ask Sirius's opinion when he heard his mate whistling a strange tune, and muttering something softly.

Remus looked in the door, to find Sirius leaning on one of the far walls, and not muttering but softly singing. `Rubber ducky, you're the one, you make bath time so much fun.'

Remus shook his head, surely he wasn't hearing that correctly...he listened again, and Sirius sung the same words.

He actually entered the chamber this time, and looked at his mate, his eyebrow raised. `What are you singing?'

Sirius grinned, `a tune from a Muggle children's show my grandmother made me watch.'

`Okay, why, and what is it about?'

`I started singing it because looking at this tub suddenly made me remember the rubber duck that James had. It was a Muggle toy, but he liked it an awful lot.'

Remus looked at him blankly.

`The song is about a rubber duck,' Sirius elaborated.

`Why would someone have a rubber duck, and why would you sing about it?'

`It's a bath toy, and the song was from a children's show, those aren't supposed to make any sense.'

Remus looked none to wiser, and also looked like he was seriously thinking about sending his lover to St Mungo's for a magical psych evaluation. `Right' he finally said, he walked back to the bed and held up the two shirts `Blue or Green?'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's Christmas Eve party would later be heralded as a great success. There was far too much butterbeer and Firewhisky consumed by some participants, as was proved by one of the Weasley twins dancing around the room chanting `I love making exciting underwear,' at the top of his voice, but generally everyone was well behaved and a good time was had by all.

Sirius and Remus were glad to see that Harry seemed to be having an enjoyable time, and even took it in his stead when Dean Thomas kissed him on the lips, claiming that he was standing under some mistletoe.

However as the night drew on, Remus's mind started to turn towards thoughts of the hot tub in their bedroom, and the things he would like to do in it. He didn't want to leave the party early but Sirius just looked so damn good in black, and his entire being seemed to have one purpose that evening, to tease the hell out of him.

At one point Remus was standing off to the side of the room and about to walk over and have a conversation with Minerva McGonogall and Poppy Pomfrey, who were standing very close together, when he felt a pair of familiar arms snake around his waist, and an all too familiar chin rest on his shoulder. Sirius had softly pressed his lips to a very sensitive part of Remus's neck and squeezed him closer to him before disappearing completely for a minute, and then re-appearing seeming to be having a deep conversation with Arthur Weasley.

But two could play at that game, and later on Remus had sat across the table form where Sirius was talking to Molly Weasley, and had started to run his foot up and down Sirius's leg in a way that he knew would get a reaction from his lover. After making Sirius yelp while Molly related even more stories about her grandchildren, he left in the same manner as his mate had before.

Finally, they met up when people had begun to make their way up to their bedrooms, and had decided, after a few rather choice but well-meaning comments about each other's teasing behaviour, that it was time that they `investigated' the hot tub.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stepped through the door to their room, and two sets of eyes automatically drifted towards the small chamber that contained the hot tub.

No words were spoken, but then none were really needed. Remus took a step closer to Sirius, and slowly started to kiss him, his lips tracing paths up and down his lover's neck, till he finally reached his delicious lips where Sirius started to join him.

Soft velvet tongues slid over one another, hands tangled in each others hair, pale hands through ebony hair, and darker hands through light brown hair streaked with an out of worldly silver. They stood as close as they possibly could to one another, pressing themselves against one another every way that it was possible to while still remaining in an upright position.

They slowly moved towards the smaller chamber, never letting go of each other with hands or tongues. There was a long-practised skill to this movement, one that they were both quite expert in. Slowly Remus removed his hands from his lover's hair and started to unbutton the shirt that Sirius wore, silently glad that he wasn't wearing a shirt that would require their lips to stop their contact, if only for a second. A second was far too long.

Sirius began to do the same to Remus and soon long practised fingers had removed the clothing form their upper bodies and their tongues started to explore further, tracing chests and necks. Hands darted down and started to remove trousers and boxers, shoes having long been discarded by each owner.

The tub had already been filled, and candles had been lit around the room, leaving melted candle wax on the floor. Had they been paying a little less attention to one another they may have asked who did these things, but they were paying a awful lot of attention to one another.

However before they got to the tub, Sirius slowly pulled away.

Remus just looked at him, the question just sitting on his lips; he finally voiced it with one word, in a rather ragged voice. `Why?'

Sirius held up one finger, and slowly walked to a small cabinet by the bedside table and removing a small bottle.

Remus just looked at him questioningly, oh how he wanted him, but Sirius seemed to be teasing him, Remus didn't know quite how much longer he could stand this.

Sirius slowly rubbed whatever was in the bottle on his hands, Remus practically purring, not being able to stand the metre that stood between them. And then Sirius put his hands on him. Oh gods that felt divine. Remus had thought that what was in the bottle was lubricant, but what it actually was, was a rather unique massage oil. Sirius's hands started exploring again, this time more insistently.

Sirius had always had amazing hands, and those hands combined with the oil were driving Remus crazy. They were both still standing, completely naked not far from the tub, but Remus didn't know for how much longer.

His thoughts were soon proved correct when Sirius slowly lowered himself to his knees, and Remus followed him down, eventually lying on his back, the marble was cold, but he didn't care. But the hands didn't stop, oh no; they kept going, the oil just making them slide all the more perfectly over Remus's skin, and continuing to make him absolutely mad with desire.

Sirius slowly stopped, and looked down on Remus with a beatific smile, `the tub?' he asked hoarsely.

`I thought you'd never fucking ask' Remus said, and slowly moved to the side to let the water and bubbles envelop him.

Sirius followed him in, and tongues and other appendages collided once more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later they both were still in the tub, heavily wrinkled as a result of the water but neither of them minded. They didn't know how the water had kept its constant temperature, but neither of them really cared. They were just focused on one another. They sat to the side, still in the water of the still-hot pool, Remus's head rested on Sirius's shoulder, Sirius's hands playing with the wisps of the wet hair that brushed Remus's shoulder.

`Remus?'

`Hmmm?' Remus's mind was woken from a rather pleasant remembrance.

`You know what this reminds me of?'

Remus thought he knew, but let his mate continue.

`Hot Tub incident #599'

Remus turned so he could look straight into Sirius's eyes. `What?'

`Oh, come one, you have to remember, you were most certainly there...seventh year...the Prefects' Bathroom...four hours.' Sirius grinned.

Oh Remus remembered all right, but what was this about #599? He asked his mate about it.

`Oh, James decided that it was such a memorable event it needed a number, chosen at random I think. I honestly think he did it so he didn't have to call it, that time me and my girlfriend walked in on two of my best friends shagging in the Prefects' bathroom.'

Remus laughed, `yes, well, I imagine that would be quite memorable for him. Is that why you call the time you walked in on them Astronomy Tower Incident #69?'

Sirius laughed non-stop for a full minute before finally getting himself under control. `Merlin, I had completely forgotten about that.'

`Now, let me ask you a question.'

`Of course' Sirius replied, and kissed Remus soundly on the top of his head.

`What the hell was in that oil?'

Sirius laughed again, `you liked it?'

`I did, very much so in fact. You have truly divine hands.' He grabbed one of Sirius's hands and softly kissed it as he said this.

`You really want to know?'

`Yes.'

`Okay, then. The main ingredient is...armadillo bile,' he quickly hurried on, `but the smell and acidity have been masked by the addition of many other ingredients, it's completely safe, I swear.'

Remus let this sink in, `That was...armadillo bile?'

`Yes.'

`Really?'

`Yes.'

`Interesting.' Sirius knew that tone of voice, that was interesting in the same sense that someone breaking his astronomy globe was interesting.

`It is?'

`How much more of that do you have?' Sirius knew that tone of voice as well, all too well.

`A bit, why?' He kept his tone neutral.

`No reason.'

`Remus?'

`No reason.' He paused for a minute, before completely turning around to face Sirius eye to eye. How he loved those eyes, right now they looked a little anxious, which was exactly how he wanted them. Keeping Sirius on edge was sometimes just too much fun.

He leant over and kissed him, placing his knee on the stone shelf that both of them had seconds previously been sitting on. Sirius's arms slowly swept around him, and they continued kissing, among other things, for quite some time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later, once they had finally pulled themselves out of the hot water and into bed, Remus got out of bed, wrapped a long robe around himself and walked out onto their small balcony.

The moon was still in the sky, but the first rays of Christmas morning could also be seen on the eastern horizon. He looked up at the moon, only a quarter full, and watched it hang there suspended on an invisible thread. It was funny that he could find something that represented so much pain to him so beautiful. His mind floated back to when he had thought of Sirius the same way, he had represented so much pain to him, and yet he had stood out so beautiful in his mind.

He shook his head, Christmas Day was no time for such thoughts. It was a time to be happy for what you had, and happy to be with whom you were with, and a time to hope that everything would stay that way.

Not all Christmas's had passed like this for Remus, but he hoped many, many, more would. He heard stirring behind him, and turned to watch Sirius, clad only in a pair of his favourite jeans, come out onto the balcony to join him.

He smiled at Remus, and then pulled him into a tight embrace. Remus revelled in it for a while before turning in Sirius's embrace and watching the sun come up with his mate.

`Merry Christmas Remus' Sirius whispered in his ear.

`Merry Christmas Sirius' Remus whispered back to him.


End file.
